


The Wine of Love

by Warmebrisevommeer



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hilarious, Humor, Kissing, Link (Legend of Zelda) is a Dork, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, Neck Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmebrisevommeer/pseuds/Warmebrisevommeer
Summary: As Link went about his morning routine, he noticed that Zelda's health was not good.  So he tried to do everything possible to get her well again quickly.  What do old people love to say?  Laughing is healthy.Have fun reading my first attempt on writing a comedy Zelink fiction!
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Wine of Love

A crisp morning in Hateno and Link, as usual, had woken before dawn, exercised, washed and put on fresh clothes as he prepared breakfast for him and his beloved Zelda. But even though he had prepared crepes, Zelda still hadn't woken up, didn't greet him, let alone snuggle against his back while he cooked. A queasy feeling spread in his stomach and so he decided to check on her. 

Link walked up the stairs and was surprised to see Zelda still asleep. He watched her for a while, noticing her slain cheeks, her wet hair clinging to her neck from her sweat and her tortured breaths. He quickly realised what he had to do and ran downstairs, out into the garden with the pond, tugged his white shirt off his body and dunked it in the cold water. After the fabric had soaked, he wrung it out courageously and hurried back to Zelda. Arriving at the edge of her bed, he heard her muttering confused things and put the cold shirt on her forehead. She immediately flinched, but did not open her eyes, which worried him deeply. Tentatively he put his hand around her neck to feel if her throat was hot like burning volcanic rock. It was worse than calculated, however.

"Zelda...? Can you hear me?"

"mmmhhmm Liiinn," she muttered unintelligibly, as if she were drunk. Link slapped himself inwardly for not checking on her sooner. He could have prevented her temperature from rising too high, could have prevented the high body temperature from taking her mind. Desperately, he bit his lower lip, crossed his arms and pondered. Zelda and He were not yet to the point in their relationship of seeing each other naked, so he figured it would make her uncomfortable for him to see her naked. He sighed, for he had no choice but to throw her, willy-nilly, into the cold water of the pond in her nightdress.

Gently, he carried her in his arms to the edge of the small pond and set her down. Sleepy and feverish, she tried to support herself on her elbows, but she swayed as if she were drunk.

Link knelt in front of her in the water and first massaged her feet with cold water and slowly wandered down her legs to her knees. Everywhere he touched her he saw goose bumps forming.

"Is that all right for you, Zelda?" he whispered in a soft tone.

"mmmhhmm," was all she could say.

"It's going to get very cold now. So give me a sign if it gets too much."

Swaying her head, she nodded and closed her eyes. He reached under her arms and knees and lifted her, walking her into the water and holding her deep in the cold water up to her neck.

Immediately she began to tremble and snuggled closer to him. Slowly counting to 50, he washed her face and loosened the sticky long hair from her neck. Her body calmed and relaxed under his touch until he finally lifted her out of the pond and pressed her close to him with one arm. The other he used to keep her awake by caressing her cheeks.

"I'll dry you first and then bring you your fresh clothes to snuggle in my bed," he said as he smiled sweetly at her.

"Can I get a shirt from you?" she whispered, almost imperceptibly, but Link could hear it and grinned from ear to ear. Her temperature had dropped enough to let her talk normally. Relieved, he sighed and nodded at her.

Waving a fluffy cloth through her hair, he sat her down on a chair. He rubbed her legs and arms dry without exposing too much of her bare skin. Kneeling in front of her, he took her ice-cold hands in his and breathed on them with his warm breath. Zelda gave him a tentative smile that took his breath away. He was sure she didn't know how beautiful she looked in her white night gown clinging to her petite figure, her hair dripping from the water and curling into little curls, her cheeks flushed from the fever and her lips chapped from the loss of water. When he realised he was staring at her for an embarrassingly long time, he stood up and stroked her round cheeks. 

"I'll get you something to drink and while I get your clothes out, you eat your favourite crepes," he said as she looked up at him and winked at her. 

In her small bedside table she had a few bras, corsage and panties decorated with bows and lace. The idea of seeing Zelda in her underwear flitted before his inner eye, but he reminded himself to stay focused. Suddenly a crazy idea came to him and he felt the corners of his mouth twist into a cheeky grin.

He walked down the stairs and observed that Zelda's face had taken on a healthier colour, her hair was messy but no longer dripping with water and her eyes sparkled with joy again as she slowly took a bite of her crêpe. She took a sip of the warm milk until Link called her name.

She looked up and spat her milk out of her mouth in a fountain.

"The latest thing in Hateno. Comfortable, practical and protects your hair from the rain."

"Link, why the heck are you wearing my brassiere on your head!"

"Pretty, isn't it?"

She laughed from the bottom of her heart, laughing until her hips knocked for air Rang and almost toppled off her chair. 

"Link!!!! Give me back my underwear!!!"

"Come and get them if you want them!" he said and ran out the door as she was about to jump down his throat.

"Link, come back you crazed crook!" she shouted after him, laughing again. She ran and ran, trying to pull her underwear off the hero of Hyrule's head, but he dashed back and forth across the garden, to his pond, behind his tree, hiding behind his horse Fraser standing under his stable, sprinting around his house and still Zelda failed to catch up with him let alone outsmart him. He was too agile and far too fast for her wobbly legs.

Laughing and gasping, she finally stopped and leaned her hands on her hips. He stayed a few steps away from her as a precaution and wasn't even out of his puff, yet he grinned mischievously at her like a little boy who couldn't resist playing tricks.

"How can you have so much nonsense in your head?" asked Zelda finally, snorting again.

Link took the brassiere off his head and waved it around with his hand like a flag. He laughed cheekily and pulled the underwear over his bare torso, but his chest was too wide to close the brassiere, so he ran to her with the bra half finished. Zelda looked at him confusedly but started laughing again because he looked so silly.

"Don't I look sexy?" he asked wryly. He was now standing directly in front of her, helping her not to topple forward with laughter and holding her arms. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder as her own quivered uncontrollably with laughter.

"At least you can stand on your feet again." Link sighed out in relief, put an arm around her waist, lifted her off her feet and hugged her tightly. She was now eye level with him and only a nose's length away from his face. Zelda gazed lovingly at his face, noticing how much better she felt because of his love and silliness, she felt a tingling warmth springing from her heart, radiating in every fibre of her body, like a sun warming the night earth with its rays. 

"I love you, Link. I love you with all my heart." she whispered.

"But I love you more than my heart has capacity for. What are you going to do now?" she nudged her nose mischievously, making her giggle.

"Should I grow a bigger heart? What do you think?" Zelda giggled again and pressed a fleeting kiss to his mouth, but the fleeting kiss triggered a desire for more in her chest. Hungrily, she stared at his lips.

But Link set her down and smiled mischievously at her.

"Not now, later, my love." he whispered against her ear and breathed a shaky kiss against her neck. He slowly ran his hand down her arm and reached for her hand.

Link enclosed her warm soft fingers and guided them to his mouth. He kissed the back of her hand and led her back into the house where they finished their breakfast and went about their duties as Queen of Hyrule and her General of the Hylian Army.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @freshbreezesworld or Twitter @freshbreeze18 for more daily Zelink content!


End file.
